


Influenza

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [36]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, Slice of Life, manflu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Ali is ill, Lawrence tries his best.Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe. Can be read as a missing scene from the February chapter.Written for the "nurse me" prompt from this challenge: https://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/102205666083/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-promptYou know the drill: hit me up in the comments or on Tumblr with any requests.
Relationships: Ali ibn el Kharish/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Influenza

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienor who asked for Lawrence looking after his sick partner.

"Unexpected item in the bagging area." 

"It's not unexpected." Ned groans. "It's tea."

"Unexpected item in the bagging area." The self-checkout machine repeats coolly. Ned exhales slowly, just like his therapist taught him to. He's starting to feel uneasy, worry churning in the pit of his stomach.

Finally a cashier shows up. Without a single word, she scans a card, types in a code and then walks away just as quickly as she'd arrived. The self-checkout lets out an approving beep. Ned sighs with relief. He pays the machine, packs his groceries and heads for the bus stop.

"Hey, princess." Ali sits up, pulling the blankets all the way up to his chin. 

"How are you feeling?" Ned kisses the top of his head, gently scratching his scalp. 

"Everything hurts and I can barely breathe. How was class?"

"Fine but I missed you. I've become so used to your presence. It felt odd not to have you there."

"Aw." Ali smiles and strokes Ned's knee. "I'll be there next week, I promise."

"We'll see how you feel. Did you remember to take your pill?"

"Yes."

"Did you eat the soup I left you?"

"Yes, mother." Ali rolls his eyes but he's smiling too and that's good. That means he's getting better.

"Don't call me that." Ned swats him playfully on the shoulder. "It's creepy. Now move over, you're not alone here."

Ali scoots over towards the wall, taking the blanket with him. "Did you remember to get the shopping?"

"Yes." Ned parks himself right on the warm imprint Ali's body has left on the mattress. "I got that mint tea you asked for."

"You're the best." Ali coughs. "My throat's still killing me."

"Stop talking then, silly." 

Ali laughs hoarsely, promptly triggering another bout of coughing, then snuggles up against Ned's side. He feels very warm and Ned has to press a hand to his forehead just to make sure he's not burning up.

"I'm fine." Ali mutters. "Will you stop fussing? I'm not dying."

"You were writing your will just this morning." 

"I most certainly was not!"

Ned laughs, ruffling Ali's hair. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? We can order food later, whatever you feel like."

"Mhm." Ali drapes an arm across Ned's lap, cuddling up as close as he can.


End file.
